Elle's Diaries
by Skylark98
Summary: Damon forces Elena to fake her death,change her name,and move to Forks. With a new life,new start, and possibly new love . What will she discover in that little town called Forks?
1. New Life

**A/N: I wanted to make a crossover between Vampire Diaries and Twilight because I have read so many crossovers that are so unrealistic its not even funny . Everyone wrote it where Elena completely severed all ties with Damon and Stefan , but be honest that's not what Elena would do , she loves them . Also Elena wouldn't leave her family and friends by choice she would have to be forced . So heres a short prologue to see how the response will be . If I get good response I will continue . SO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

Im not running . I wouldn't run , Im not that kindof girl . Im keeping myself safe .I wouldn't have gone if I had a choice but Damon forced me .

"Here's your new birth certificate and passport ." Damon said, handing me the documents .

"Eleanor Swan? Really, that's the best you could come up with?"I said sarcastically . Damon just shrugged " It felt right. I have compelled a family called the swans , Charlie and Isabella swan . They believe you are an orphaned cousin and I am your loyal fiancé that just couldn't bear to leave you so Im moving in ." Damon gave me his signature smirk and arched his eyebrow . " Here are their profiles , it has their occupation, apearence and any other things that would be something a cousin would know ."

"Okay a couple things . One, you will call be Elle or Ellie , not Eleanor . Two, fiancé, really?Three, I atleast get to go to school right?" I put my hands on my hips .

" You know you love it." Damon made a kissy face."And yes, I in rolled you in school as a junior , and I , your senior boyfriend will be their personally to protect you ."He said putting his arm around me . No matter how much I liked it when he touched me , how I love the electricity that came from a single touch I couldn't let him know that so I shrugged off his arm.

"Can I please just go back to Mystic Falls?" I whined , I didn't usually whine but I couldn't think of anything else to do .

"No , they think your dead , and were going to keep it that way. Do you want Klaus to kill you?"

"Klaus wont kill me , Stefan wont let him!" I screamed , knowing that I was wrong .

"Stefan is gone, compelled! Even if Klaus lets him go hes still the ripper, Elena ! You have to accept that! He's not coming back!" Damon screamed, shaking my shoulders . He was wrong , Stefan would come back. He loves me!

I couldn't keep the tears from welling up in my eyes so I looked down at my shoes. As a tear drop fell on my gladiator sandals a felt Damons cool hand lift my chin so I was staring into his striking ice blue eyes . "It'll be okay , you have me . I'll never leave you ."He whispered , leaning in and kissing me on the forehead . The place where he kissed me radiated heat through my entire body and I nodded. Gulping down the tears I said "This is a fresh start, might as well make the best of it ."

I grabbed my suitcases and stepped out of the airport . New start, new me , maybe even new love .

**A/N: SO what did you think? I was thinking for the love interest it should be Damon, Jasper and Jacob. What do you think? Make sure to mention who you think she should be with in your review. REMEMBER MORE REVIEWS=MORE CHANCE I WILL CONTINUE . **


	2. New Look

"I'll go ahead and bring up your bags to your room." Damon said, lifting my bags with ease . I nodded and watched as he walked in the house while Charlie looked at me as if he wanted to start a conversation but wasn't quite sure what to say . To make sure this awkward silence didn't continue I said "So, Bella's staying with you now?" To be honest I didn't even really know who bella was but it seem like an appropriate thing to ask .

"Yupp, she should be home by nine ." I nodded "Well, I should probably go inside."

By the time I got to the room bella and I share everything was unpacked and ready to go , but then again Damon only let me take bare essentials because if I died the my clothes and things wouldn't be missing . So Damon was going to take me shopping and get a makeover, so I couldn't be recognized . I had to admit Damon covered our tracks pretty well but that doesn't mean this sucks any less .

The room was pretty average , with a single bed on each side and a desk with two dressers . I sat down on the bed I had guessed was my own since my white teddy bear was propped on a pillow . "You're the only piece I have left of my normal life , you know that ?" I said to the bear , messing with its red bow tie .

"Oh, who likes normal? It's so … boring." Damon said as he suddenly appeared on the bed next to me .I turned to him and couldn't help but appraise his figure , the way he had his arms resting behind his head made his biceps flex and the black under armor shirt he was wearing showed his abs perfectly .

" I happen to love normal .It was much easier that way ." I said crossing my arms a letting out a deep sigh .

"Think about it this way , if you stayed normal, you wouldn't have met me ." He said smirking .

"or Stefan…" I muttered under my breath and got off the bed , fidgeting with my hair .

"Elena…" Damon sighed but I cut him off. "I know, I know. I need to get over him ." I said a tear welling up and finally spilling over "But , I cant …. I loved him."I closed my eyes and tried to regain my composure.

Suddenly I felt hands on my waist and hot breath on my neck , and I couldn't help but look into the mirror to se his ice blue eyes staring back at me ."Yes you can , you already have . Otherwise you would have said you love him , instead of loved him ."Damon whispered huskily , the sound of his voice made me lean back into him slightly .

Out of the blue we heard a throat clear, out of instinct I jumped away but Damon's strongarm held me in place by my waist . The girl in the doorwayhad dark brown hair and muddy brown hair with pale skin , she was average , not too pretty but not ugly . Im guessing that was Bella .

"Sorry, my fiancé likes to get a little…. frisky." Damon said smoothly smirking . I felt all the blood rush to my cheeks and I elbowed Damon in the side .

" Ignore him , he likes to make things up."I said whacking Damon on the back of the head . "But nice to see you again Bella."

"You too , Lenie ." She smiled. Lenie ? Really? These names just keep getting worse!

"Well we better get going if we want to be home before midnight ." Damon said and tugged me from the room . He turned to Bella and shot her a panty dropping smile "Nice to meet you ,Bella"

A blush filled her cheeks and she looked to the ground .

"What did you do?" I shouted . My chocolate brown hair was golden blonde and he had made me put in sky blue eye contacts . I couldn't believe it , I didn't look like myself at all .

"You see, blondes aren't usually my thing , but I think I could get used to this ."He smirked .

"My, My, hair…" I choked , staring wide eyed at the mirror .

"Don't get your panties in a twist , it will fade out in about a month . "

**A/N : Btw just because they had a couple scenes in this chapter doesn't mean they will end up together! I don't know who they will end up with yet! SO don't make judgments. There is a pic of what she looks like with blonde hair and blue eyes on my profile so check it out before you say you don't like it!**


	3. New Allies

"You need to stand out ." Damon said . Tossing a pair of white mini shorts at me and a pretty green strapless top .

"This is to dressy for me. And isn't the point of hiding being inconspicuous ?" I asked , grimaceing at the clothes.

"That's exactly what Klaus would expect us to do , lye low, so were going to hide in plane sight."

"Klaus is too smart for that , Damon ." Damon looked at me straight in the eyes. "Elena, we have tried every elaborate plan out there to keep you safe. And how did that work out? With a whole lot of people dead and Stefan long gone . But you know what we haven't tried? Simple. So were going to give it a shot and if t doesn't work you know I will never let anything happen to you ."His hand caressed my cheek, "Trust me."

I did trust him . I had too . Because no matter how strong I was sometimes it just felt good for somebody to take care of me for a change . So I nodded, and grabbed a pair of gold sandals .

Damon had carried me too school, much to my protests. Im surprised nobody noticed him and his vampire speed , speeding past them , but then again he probably just looked like a shadow , or a trick of the eye , for the .5 seconds they saw him . By the time he set me down in the parking lot and I got done ranting at him about how that was not normal and all I wanted right now was normal , we were late .

It was the most surreal feeling, walking down that hall. Of course Damon had slung his arm around my shoulder claiming "He had to keep up the apearence of being my fiancé" . I had forgotten how good it felt to admired and or envied by those who I passed . Lately I had been so caught up in the super natural drama that I didn't get to relish in the feeling .

I subconsciously leaned into Damons embrace , raising my chin so that I practically oozed confidence . A petite girl with spiked hair that slightly resembled a pixie came skipping up , a smile plastered on her face . "Damon!" She shrieked .

With his panty dropping smirk he picked the impish girl up and spun her around . "Well hello there , Ali"

"Its Alice, Damon ." She said playfully .

"But Ali is so much ….. sexier ." He winked . That's Damon, if it can walk , hes flirting . I trust him though , its just innocent . Alice's cheeks went the color of tomatoes . Damon turned to me "Ali , meet my gorgeous fiancé , Elena ."

"Damon! Its Eleanor , remember?" I hissed .

" Don't worry Elena , I know your little secret . And trust me , I don't bite ." My eyes widened , looking around to make sure no one heard . Thankfully , everyone had headed off to class .

"You're a vampire?"

"Not in the sense your thinking , Im a different breed . We are basically the same , except we don't burn in the sun , we sparkle. We cant compel , but we cant be compelled , even by originals . "

I nodded . I've heard stranger things , by now this is just a miniscule piece of info . "Little Ali , happened to be a witch before she turned , giving her a special ability . This little one can see the future ."

"Really? Oh my god , my friend Bonnie would love to meet you ." I said smiling . Until what I just said hit me . Bonnie . I would probably never see her again . My face visibly fell with the weight of my loss . Damon , seeing my change in emotion , quickly changed the subject .

"Ali and her family will be helping protect you while we stay in their humble aboad of a town ."

Confusion took over my face," Why would you get wrapped up in this if you don't have to?"

"Ali and I go way back , she happens to owe me a favor ." Damon winked .

"And we share a common enemy . If it hurts Klaus, Im all in."

I nodded . " Heyy, Damon why don't you two come over my house tonight to meet the rest of my family?" Alice chanted excitedly.

"We would love too , but unfortunately bella has invited us to a party on La push beach tonight . I might just need to see if the wolves will be a problem or if we can … come to a little agreement ." Damon smirked.


	4. New Time, Old Threats

The itchy carpet seats were extremely uncomfortable in this van if one of Bella's friends. I sat between Damon and some guy named Mike who kept pestering me with meaningless conversation. Mike had honey blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, he reminded me of Matt in some sence. Although he was being quite annoying you could tell he was a good guy, with honest values. Oh god, Matt. How I miss him. A hard working damaged guy caught up in a vampire world he doesn't belong in. The boy I loved, or thought I did for almost two years. The boy who I gave my first time too, back when things were normal, back before vampires, witches, werewolves and hunters. I wonder what he's doing now? Morning my death? Working another long shift at the grill?

My internal monologue was interrupted when another boy named Eric asked "So Elena, where you from?" I blanked. What did my passport say? Oh shit, how am I supposed to hide if I can't remember something as simple as where I came from. I cant do this, I'm going to blow my cover and everything Damon tried to do will be ruined. Luckily Damon intruded with "She's from California, but its hard for her to talk about , too many memories, you know?" he whispered to Eric. I nodded, doing my best to look distressed.

"Oh, im sorry for asking."

Normally I would never tolerate Damon talking for me , but in this case I had no idea what to say and in all honestly just wanted to get out of this stupid van. With this slutty Jessica practically hanging on Damon, way to talkative Mike and over curious Eric. Te only one who seemed remotely tolerable was Angela, with her quite demeanor and caring eyes. I could see myself in her, or the self I used to be.

After what seemed like ours of ideal chit chat the van screeched to a stop. Stepping out of the god forsaken vehicle Jessica instantly tossed a wet suit at me. "Come on, let's go surf!" she sqeauled.

"Umm… I don't actually know how to surf" I said , uncertain.

"What? Your from Cali and you don't know how to surf? Isn't that like you guys religion or something?" she inquired, glancing at me like I was the idiot. Their religion, really? I instantly didn't like her.

" I was not really into that sort of thing."

"Oh." After a moment of awkward silence she walked off to continue surfing. Glancing around the beach I couldn't help but notice these people weren't my friends. This wasn't my life. My life is back in Mystic Falls, where they're probably holding my funeral by now. Not only did I cause nothing but suffering , but I left Jeremy all alone, without anyone. Spotting a small forest I slowly started to trot over there, hoping Jessica was keeping Damon busy so he wouldn't notice my disapearence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

**Damon POV**

Oh doe she ever shut up? Jessica has been practically begging me to sleep with her since they picked us up from the Swans house, with her fluttering eyelashes , hands feeling my arms for musclesand whatever flirty banter she can attempt . It's disgusting , really. Suddenly a group of tall, dark, muscular boys sauntered over to where I sat , all wearing cut off jean shorts and anger expressions covering their faces. Only one girl stood amongst them . Werewolves. Standing I smirked , "Well, well , well look what the cat dragged in ." then turning to the woman "Looking as beautiful as ever , Leah."

"What are you doing here , Damon?" she growled.

"Just travelling with my beautiful fiancé." I mused . "Speaking of which ,she has seemed to disappear at the moment ." I whispered, searching for her in the water . " If youll excuse me ill be gong to find her now."

I was stopped from walking away when a hand was "Your not going anywhere , Damon."

"Is that a threat?" I hissed. "Let me just remind you what happened last time you threatened me wolf boy." I whispered as I stepped closer to Sam, the egotistical bastard.

"Guys, guys chill out." The annoying voice of Jessica stepped in .

"Ill be going to find Elle now, if you must know ." I said as I strutting away to find Elena.

"Follow him, Jacob." Sam ordered, shaking with anger .

"Yes come on wolfie."

**A/n : sorry for the way to long hiatus . But Im having a little contest , what do you think happened between the wolfs and Damon? Put it in the review along with a character you would want to see in the story if you win! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW let me know what you think!**


End file.
